


When I Love You Most

by theriverstyx



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Love You, Kissing, Malec, Not really smut but, alec is so sweet guys, awwh, heated makeout session, kinda lemony, this is actually the sweetest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriverstyx/pseuds/theriverstyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec explains to Magnus when he loves him most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Love You Most

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda short but I hope you like it anyway

Magnus gasped, sucking in breath and squeezing his eyes closed tightly.  He tried to keep his lips sealed, holding the moans in that he so desperately wanted to let go.

 

Alec stuffed his face in the crook of his lover’s neck, kissing, sucking, and biting, bursting the capillaries in Magnus’s skin.  He could feel the older boy shaking with want, arching his neck to allow the Shadowhunter better access. 

 

Alec smirked, kissing his way down Magnus’s strong jawline.  He transitioned to his Adam’s Apple, making sure to suck on the lump.  Alec could _feel_ the other boy’s pulse quicken, becoming erratic.  He flicked his tongue out, rolling it across the thumping vein of Magnus’s pulse point. 

 

Magnus clutched at Alec’s hair, tugging harshly.  The moan that escaped him was absolutely sinful, causing the eccentric warlock to blush uncharacteristically and his hand go slack in Alec’s onyx locks.  Alec stopped his assault on the warlock’s neck to look into the yellow cat eyes he so wholly loves. 

 

He sat up on the couch, facing Magnus.  He placed a pale, runed hand to the flawless, caramel cheek of his love.  He leaned forward, pressing a chaste, loving kiss to Magnus’s forehead. 

 

He made eye contact with Magnus, cerulean upon gold. 

 

“I love you. You know that, don’t you?” he asked the question, but didn’t wait for the warlock to answer. “I love you now and I’ll love you forever.  I love you in the morning when your hair is at its messiest and you face is bare.  I love you when you try to keep your sarcastic remarks to yourself when you're talking to my parents, and I think I love you even more when you can’t help but let them slip.  I love you when you’re so happy that you can’t keep a smile off of your face, and I love you when you’re passed out drunk because the centuries of grief have caught up with you.”

 

Magnus held Alec’s gaze, heart swelling as the Shadowhunter uttered with every syllable with quiet conviction.

 

“But it’s times like these. When we’re together and I can see _every single part_ of your soul as if you’ve laid it out before me like a deck of cards and I look into your eyes and it feels like seeing the sun for the first time. And that’s… that’s when I love you most.”


End file.
